Revenge is loves true game MarikxBakura
by IamTerra
Summary: Psychoshipping. Marik was trapped and his dream of revenge welting until Bakura comes to bail him out for a price. This sweet price isn't revealed but Marik agrees all the same. Will the two regeat their deal in good time?
1. Let's make a deal

Alone in the darkness of the most foul place ever to be heard of, a place far worse then hell itself, sat a certain man. He had been banished to this horrible land of shadows to await a death that would take place at any coming day now; for it had been several weeks since he had been entrapped in the dark. 

Not a single ounce of company but the groans of tormented souls in the distance for him to witness. Each of the dead spirits once held a great dread of the blonde who sat clutching his stomach from the pains of hunger, of revenge, and pure hatred. But they knew that this evil man's time left for living was withering away like a burning candle's flame. There would only be a few more moments left in this dark man's soul before they could partake in devouring him.

This tan Egyptian, Marik, was and had been deprived of food for some time leaving his body to start desecrating; his muscular body a fading glimpse of the glory it once upheld. Exercising wouldn't keep it there for long without food and unfortunately… The realm of shadows offered him none.

But none of this mattered to him, Marik had a one tracked mindset ever since he was banished to this nightmarish prison. His heart was bent of revenge. A revenge so wondrous that he'd do whatever it took to get it. Swim the longest ocean, climb every steep mountainside, run on hot coals or even all three.

Whatever it took he would get what he wanted. It was on this that he swore to uphold his vow. Perhaps he should have thought things through a little more before making this deadly promise… For his offer was soon to be taken up by a person he thought he had long done away with…

"What's this? A lonely piece of filth cluttering up my sanctuary of shows?" Who else could claim such a evil place as there home other then the owner of this low voice, none other then the once great thief, Bakura. His form just clear enough for the other to make out until he drew nearer. Both stared at the other with their eyes locked.

Marik curled back his lips, his perfect teeth exposed as he growled from deep within his chest. This robber hadn't been on his to kill list since he had already thought he had disposed of him. To be honest, he knew that the pale man should be dead by now. He wasn't nearly as strong as Marik himself.

"You should be dead already, why are you still here?" the tan lad snarled. His stomach tightening with rage while his pain of hunger was eased off to let more hate take it's place. "The ghouls should had devoured your soul by now!"

"I told you that'd I'd be back," Bakura hissed crossly. His arms now folded across his chest as Marik glared up at the pale yami. It was true, the snow haired man did make his own promise to return back from the shadows but yet he was here. His dark mud brown eyes noted that the other was about to speak. "Let me finish," he demanded with one hand raised.

Deep in the tan Egyptian's heart, what little he had been given from his pathetic other self, he did not want to listen to what this dark spirit had come to say to him. "Why are you here?" He wondered out loud.

The violet set of eyes checked this unwanted guest out and came to realize that he appeared to be clean. No more wounds or cut and his clothes appeared to be unsoiled as well. That was impossible, in this better version of hell, there was nothing but torment and loneliness with the assurance of death to come by the creatures that awaited to consume their victims.

The haunting sound of painful crying screeched through the darkness around the two cold hearted murders. A smirk rolled onto Bakura's face as the shrill cry faded back into still silence. Had that been a hint of fear he spotted in those cruel amethyst orbs?

"You're running out of strength to carry on Marik and though revenge is a potent fuel that you seem to strive on… It will not be enough to keep these goblins from closing in on you," as if to prove his point, he gestured out into the faintly increasing light to where something whisked past before fading into the shadows.

"I don't need you to point out the obvious for me!" That little bout of anger from the blonde was encouraging to the pale yami. 'So Marik has accepted that his doom was nearing. Good. This will allow me to get exactly what I want out of him.' Bakura chuckled as the thought ran through his mind. The laughter caused the golden haired other to curl his hands into tight fists.

Again the old tomb robber chuckled under his breath before answering to Marik's anger. "I did not come back here only to mock you or point out your current situation," he started off. His voice sounding casual like this was an everyday event to him. "Oh no. I'm here to accept your offer."

Bakura awaited for the other to ask what he was talking about but frowned as he heard nothing apart from the monstrosities lurking around, groan out in hunger. He decided to wait a little longer until his nose twitched in sequence with his right eye.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" He hissed down upon the sitting lad. Marik had opened his mouth to talk but the silver haired thief didn't notice. "Are you that stubborn as to just sit there and act like you're a statue?" he spat.

Malik's darker self shook his head softly with his eyes closed. Then they opened he merely peered up with a blank expression. "My offer to you was to destroy you quickly and send you to your death. I see I only accomplished half of that…"

Sighing with great frustration, Ryou's yami was tempted to just leave the idiot here to die but his plans were already set and leaving him here would be admitting defeat. "Listen to me you incompetent fool. I chose to accept your plea."

There he went again. Was Marik spacing out or did the shadows eat his brain and were just playing around with the empty shell? "My plea?" The blonde asked. Those two words come out soft spoken with a ghost of a smile to their master's face. The misplace look sent a tendril of uneasiness down Kura's spine.

"Yes. The one where you promised to do anything to get revenge on the ones who had took part in casting you here," the white skinned lad answered back. Where had all his calm collectiveness gone off to? It was like it were creeping away a little more with every new word that the tan madman had to say.

"Very well. So, Bakura, how do you think you can possibly help me complete this vow of mine in order to get what it is that you desire?" Somewhere as he spoken, the Egyptian's voice had lowered into a more sultry tone without even realizing just what he had done.

With a brief swallow, Bakura worked down his nerves and put up a small frown. "I know how to get you out of here and that is the first step to getting the bloodshed that you seek." A spark ignited behind the creature of pure hate's eyes to the mention of this news. "Ah, I see you're finally interested," he mused.

The blonde nodded his head in agreement. "Yes but I know there's a catch to it. What is it that you want in return?" He was no complete moron. Marik knew that a good thief would always take what they wanted with a little extra bonus if they were giving the opportunity.

"That doesn't matter really now does it? You're the one who said that they would do ANYTHING to get the revenge they wanted," Kura pointed out with a toothy grin of his own. "Do you want out of here or not? I suggest that you make the right decision and soon."

Just then a white transparent apparition passed between the two males before Yami Ryou could finish the last word to his sentence. This was to close, the phantoms and damned beast of the Shadow Realm shouldn't be this close to them!

They both knew what was going on, Marik's time was coming up shorter then expected, though he had some fighting spirit left inside of him, that no longer would keep the monsters at bay from their palate for human flesh.

"Your time is fading Marik. If you want your precious revenge then you will accept my help and pay me back in whatever way that I request from you!" The pale skinned man sneered in a faintly rushed voice. "Choose now!" Bakura cried out after he felt one of the dark demons rush past.

Marik's mind raced with the possible decisions he had which mercifully were few but disastrously could be his end as well. He did vow to do whatever it took and backing out would make him weaker then he truly ever could be.

A imp chortled as it with a ghost rubbed up against the tan man's pants. The ghastly little imp's claws tore through the fabric of his tan khakis as well as cut into his flesh. This would only attract more of the little parasites.

"GAH! DEAL!" He forced out between clenched teeth. Where the claws had ripped though his skin tingled with intense pain. His back arched as if the cut were full of acid, his hand reached out towards the thief from his seat.

Kura reached down in an almost mechanical action, taking a strong hold of the other's hand. With a sharp jerk, he yanked the spiked haired blonde upwards and onto his feet. With his other hand, he cupped it up against his chest just under his heart until an brilliant yellow light glowed from under his shirt.

Behind the two, the scenery began to change. The rich deep hues of purple and black melted like candle wax into that of a simple and clean room. The force of Kura's tug sent Marik stumbling forward, thus thanks to Newton's lovely law of "Everything has an equal and opposite reaction" law of physics. The force sent the poor lad running into Bakura's chest and landed on him as the thief fell backwards into the portal.

The yellow light faded away while the fabric of space filled back into a close. Sealing the Shadow Realm out, the two men were now back in the 'real' world. Only the former king of thieves noted the awkward position that they were in.

"Get off of me!" The snowy haired yami pushed against the golden haired Egyptian's broad shoulders in a futile attempt of removing him from his dominate position. "Mariku!"

At the time the lad had been looking around like a child just newly introduced to a candy shop. His eyes took in everything in joy at being back but this bliss illusion crumbled at the horrid name. "You will not address me by that title. My name is Marik," he replied lowly whilst trying to keep his voice leveled.

Each shot the other their best death glare only to find the other wasn't about to back down. This would get them no where but reluctantly the evil side of Malik backed off and arose to his feet. His new found curiosity taking control of him once more, leading him to walk around slowly with searching eyes.

The image of a curious kitten crossed Bakura's mind as he watched the tan other looking about as he rose up from the floor. Just what did he unleash into the world and how did he not suspect this to happen when he had drafted up his plans in his head.

"Perhaps the little kitten would like something to eat?" Marik turned his head and looked back. His growling stomach answered for him while his face told the story of his sudden interest for such a time consuming and trivial thing to do such as eating. "Good. While we work on that, you can tell me about these plans of yours so I can workout how much you owe me…"

(What is this? Can it be another physhoshipping story by me? It all depends really.. Did you enjoy this? Review and I'll decide if continuing is a good idea or not.)


	2. Kissing disease

"You've eaten three plates of food already, you can't possibly want more!" Sneered the pale yami to his rescued 'friend'. His eyes were wide from the shock of the request for another helping of leftover food that Ryou had made the previous night for their dinner. 

With a sheepish grin, the tan Egyptian licked his lips free from the juices that the cold chicken had left on the caramel colored lips. "I never joke around Bakura, now get me some more." Marik thrust the virtually empty plate into Bakura's chest after he had risen to his feet from the tiled floor.

He's a beast, he didn't even wait for me to reheat anything. He just grabbed the plate and devoured everything like a hungry vulture! Bakura frowned at these thoughts of his after he let the bones slide off the plate, into the trashcan. The thief then turned to set the plate on the counter but froze in place.

"Couldn't you have waited another fucking minute for me to get you more? Get your butt off the counter and stop eating all of my meat!" In all honestly, it was the dark spirit of Ryou's fault for this event. He wasn't to fond of all the fruits and vegetables Ryou had tried to feed him but fund that meat was delightful, the bloodier the better but he had made the mistake of giving his tan moron a taste of this animal flesh.

The end result; the evil Ishtar was now perched upon the countertop like a tabby cat with a grin that just read 'I know you love my behavior so you won't stop me' as he ripped out a slimy chunk of cold meat from the dead bird carcass. The greasy morsel of meat last near three seconds in the madman's hand before vanishing into his mouth.

The action caused a low growl to form within the pale thief's chest. His desire to crack the little reject for Frankenstein's monster across the head was strong but he managed to push it aside as he recalled that the oddball villain owed him so much for releasing him back into this world. Oh the possibilities…

Violet eyes followed the now silent yami as he moved to the sink and sat the vacant plate inside. Perhaps it was just a simple and harmless movement but that didn't stop Marik's stomach from lurching forward. The uneasiness in his belly effected his hunger in a negative way.. At least it'd stop him from eating Ryou and Bakura out of house and home.

"I see you have finished," replied the silver haired murder. His long hair brushed against his back as he turned to face his potential partner in crime. "Does that mean we can finally discuss about how you are going to get this revenge that you so disparately seek?" Inquired the albino male. His fingers ran through his waterfall of hair almost absentmindedly.

Shooting the plate with the chickens mutilated corpse a little further away from himself, Marik shook his head to the proposal. "I believe that I can handle this by myself so there is no need to reveal anything to you." Certainly not the answer that the other wished to hear.

A short lived cross between a cough and a hiss erupted from Bakura's mouth. "What do you-" he took a small breath to calm himself then smirked deeply as he walked up to the counter edge where Marik's legs dangled off and locked eyes with the blonde. "I' m sure you can let me know what it is that you're at least thinking of… after all.. You still owe me for getting you out of the Shadow Realm."

The tan Egyptian glanced away from the once mighty thief king's gaze only to find himself looking back into those chocolate orbs once more. "I owe you, that is true but if I tell you my plans then I have paid you back," he replied confidently.

"That might be true but you have eaten my food and thus owe me yet again," Kura pointed out. The look of hatred on the other's face proved that he would abide to the set terms. "You're losing your touch Marik. I thought you would have thought things through a little more clearly but you have fallen into my hands quite nicely," he finished.

Marik clenched his teeth together while curling his lips back in anger. How did he not see that coming? "I figured that I'd start with my biggest problem and work my way from there." With the pharaoh out of the way then the other's would be easy to peg down.

Those deep cola brown eyes rolled in their master's sockets. "That sounds all and well but you should rethink your strategy." the comment didn't settle to well with the tan guest. The curious look upon the other male's face was almost infuriating. "What can be worse then death?"

"Wasting my time here by talking to you about how I plan on getting my revenge," the blonde snapped bluntly. "Or being alone with you forever without being able to shut you up," the golden haired man added to his small list.

"Listen to me you damn little ingrate!" The ticked off spirit snatched one of the other lad's dangling earrings and pulled down on it. The pain in the tan one's ear forced him to tilt his head and lean down with the golden piece of jewelry or have the item torn free. "Without me, those things in the Shadow Realm would have killed you by now!" The point was emphasized but another tug to the item.

Wincing with pain, the tan alter-ego reached up and latched his hands around the pale one that was yanking on his earring. "You should have worded your question differently then!" Marik spat as he diligently set to work on trying to free himself. "Let go Bakura!" he growled under his breath in vain.

A thought occurred to the white haired ancient male. "If I do let go then you owe me yet again.. And that will make you owe me three times in whatever I desire." It only sounded fair enough in the pale murder's mind.

"Hey, I told you my plans, it would be two then not three times!" Malik's darker personality droned as he held still finally to prevent his earlobe from being ripped open. "Gods Bakura, let go already!" he demanded.

Chuckling the pale yami released his hold on the gold piece of jewelry and leaned in towards the Egyptian. Their faces were near just an inch apart. "You didn't tell me your plan, you only told me that Yami was to be first on your list. That has no planning to it but foolishness," he whispered lowly.

Marik frowned and leaned back now that he was free enough to do so. When had he come back onto the floor, he couldn't recall but now his back was being pressed to the counter side. The understanding of how a butterfly felt when pinned to the inside of a display case overwhelmed him.

"Then fine, I owe you three times now and you're invading my personal space," the tan one of the two present in the kitchen pointed out. The notion only put a wider smile onto the other's face, one that was deathly similar to a vampire's grin.

One pale hand reached up and slipped in under the golden strands of hair, pushing it back behind the other's shoulder. "Let's make it two again," he growled in a low husky tone before leaning in even ore. The tan chap had nowhere else to go and couldn't back away any more so he turned his head. Bakura's lips missed their target and instead brushed against the blonde's jawbone.

Marik moved his hands up and placed them on the other's shoulder to push him away but found his face soon to be cupped and angled back to face his savior's direction. "What the hell are you doing?" The Ishtar murmured. His voice was in tiny jerks hardly noticeable to most people but the ever observant thief.

"It's doesn't matter remember? You promised to do anything to get what you wanted and this is my first payment," Kura replied simply. His hands slipped down to find themselves wrapping around the blonde's waist.

What was he doing to him? Marik frowned not enjoying the touches he was receiving from the other. This feeling was so-so new. It didn't feel right for some reason, like it was… Like it was the opposite of what he expected. Where was the slapping and clawing at his face? This was gentler then that and at the same time, strangely demanding.

Those slender and skilled fingers of Bakura's were however becoming pleasing to the lower part of Mariku's back. The sweet tingling against his spin was almost to delightful to bare. That was until he found himself pushing himself closer to where the thought of possibly wanting this shocked him into drawing back.

"If I recall correctly then I don't have to pay you anything back until I get what I want first," Marik panted under his breath and pushed down on both of the other yami's arms to free himself. "Now if you want your end of the deal, then you need to tell me where I can find Yugi."

This was all to disappointing for the ancient spirit. Marik was acting like he never kissed anyone before, as if the very action had frightened him but he had leaned back in.. Was he going to kiss him back but chickened out at the last second? That didn't seem like something the tan idiot would do unless-unless if…

"You never kissed anyone before… You're frightened by it aren't you?" The blunt inquiry sent Marik back a step towards the exit that lead into the living room. "That's it isn't it?" He pressured.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marik whispered truthfully. Honestly, he never even seen such a thing in his life but in Malik's mind whenever he had been around Ryou. There was no emotion to the hikaris lip-locked thoughts but one of a fuzzy and almost nauseating feeling Malik experienced every time it came up. "I think I'm going to be violently ill…"

Bakura rolled his eyes at the unrealistic other until he watched the caped wonder leave the room in a hurry covering his mouth. The sound of gagging come from the room to which the evil Ishtar had fleeted into. The vomiting noise was not the least bit amusing.

"Great, he's allergic to kissing… That's the first in history and just my luck too," Bakura grumbled to himself before sighing heavily. Great, this might prove to be a problem to the king's plans if this were to keep up. How was he ever to make what he craved for his if the other wouldn't comply to his wants and desires? Shaking his head, the pale yami made way to the living room to take account of the damage made. The leftover chicken remained dormant on the countertop as he witness the carpets cruel fate…

(Not my best work ever but better then what I was to originally write. Now, I just need inspiration for my MarikxRyou story. I have one idea but when I wrote it out it just seemed to be lacking something... Was disappointing. As for this story, tell me what you'd like to see and I'll figure out what I can do with it to make it a little different to what you are used to. Heh heh... Thanks for reading, Ja.)


	3. What happens in the restroom

The sounds of gagging filled the once still air while the contents of poor tomb-keeper's stomach emptied onto the toilet. The man who had rescued him for the realm of shadows pulled back on the strands of blonde hair that usually rested on the other's shoulders. 

"What the heck did you do to me?" Marik hissed when he finally was given the chance to breath. His eyes narrowed into slits as he craned his head around to glare at the form king of thieves. His mind now set on all the terrible things he could do to punish the other for what he had done to him.

Scuffing, the white haired minus moved the golden hair to one hand and used the free one to turn Marik's head back towards the toilet. "I did nothing, you were the imbecile who couldn't wait a mere three minutes for me to reheat the meal that you overdosed on!" The urge to smack the back of the tan idiot's head was powerful but he didn't wish to induce another round of vomiting.

Wonderful, Marik thought bitterly. There was no way he was going to accept that it was his fault for this stomach wrenching pain he was experiencing. "You were the one who let me eat it!" he whined before spitting into the porcelain fixture.

"I told you to wait," Bakura replied, the sneer to his voice wasn't as loud as he wished it would have been. He knew that he couldn't stop Marik from doing as he pleased even if he had wanted too and who would want to stop him from devouring the flesh of a dead fowl? It was that devious smirk that kept him from prying the cold meat from the tan man's hands.

The white haired lad took a step back as the other arose and went over to the sink. He turned the faucet on and cup his hand only to slurp the water he had collected into his mouth. The thief king's eyes witness all that went on with a faint grin playing on his lips.

"I see you finally are starting to feel better, correct?" he inquired. The blonde spat the water out and turned everything off. His lips were curled back in a foul snarl. "Ah, good then. Perhaps now we can get back to business now that distractions are out of the way?"

Unknown to the duo, a certain little Egyptian had finally arrived home. Two duffel bags drooped down from both of his arms, the door slammed shut behind him as he enter his humble abode. "Bakura, I'm back and could use a little help…" He awaited for the heated response of his yami which never came.

His violet eyes shifted about the room but there were no other signs of life. Perhaps he was busy or out at the pub. This thought sent anger throughout him. Didn't Bakura say that he wasn't allowed to go to the bars to flirt with other men when he was meant to play house wife in Ryou's absence? Yet the lad's partner in crime was probably about to arrive drunk any moment.

"BAKURA!" the lad cried out, again there was silence. Maybe he was right, then that meant he had to lug all of his things back to their bedroom by himself. "You owe me big time when you get back you toilet brush haired buffoon." More bitter cold insult slipped out from under the tan chap's breath as he walked down the hall. The side of the two overstuffed bags brushed against the walls as he traveled further in back.

Meanwhile in the restroom, the two were still having their devious conversation. "So if you are right then… Once Anzu is slain then the pharaoh will crumble and his pathetic friends will be easy to knock off," The spiked haired spirit restated.

"Shush," the pale madman put two fingers up but his partner leaned back to avoid being touched. The sound of a sassy voice seeped in from the other side of the door. "Oh gods, he wasn't meant to come back until next weekend." that would have given Kura plenty of time to get what he desired and move up in the world.

"I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?" pulsated the seductive singsong voice of the teen outside of the room. Thump. "Owe, who the hells bright idea was it to put a wall there?" The voice complained, the song he had been singing completely forgotten and replaced with the little incident.

Marik turned his blood chilling glare onto the pale thief. "What the heck is HE doing here?" The voice he recognized could be none other then his hated other self. His frown faded into an ever grown smirk that took over his whole face. "How about we remove him first?" he suggested with an almost childish delight.

Without little thought, the milky skinned thief snatched up the black muscle shirt the other wore and pushed it's owner back into the nearest wall. "You're not to kill him!" his voice come out in a soft but ghastly whisper. "If you lay a single hand upon his head then I swear you'll regret it after I break your damn arm."

An aura of pure confusion devoured the soul of the darker Ishtar. What on Earth had he done to piss off the yami like that? "Let go of me Bakura…" His breathing was steady even though his heart felt like as if he had just ran three miles without rest.

"Promise that you won't hurt him," Kura hissed while pulling down on the black cloth to keep his captive at eyelevel. "I still need him for something," he added to attempt to answer that look of questioning he was receiving.

"Is that you Bakura?" The more 'sweeter' of the two Egyptians asked. The voice grew louder till one could till it came from just the other side of the thin door. "Are you talking to yourself again?"

The quick tongued thief's mind raced like his life depended upon it, unbeknownst to anyone else he had plans that depended on the outcome of this. "Of course not you fool! I'm afraid my bloody zipper is stuck again!" he sneered.

"Again?" Malik frowned from outside the door. "Here, let me fit it like last time," he answered. The doorknob twisted about in his grasp with tiny little clicks as the door latch popped open. With almost lightening speed, the yami shoved his rescued 'friend' in behind the door. The flat object cornered him out of sight.

Chuckling, the former tomb robber was amused by the expression that he last caught a glimpse of on Marik's face before he went into his hiding place but adverted his eyes onto the more innocent pair of purple ones.

In a slinky move, the newest member to the bathroom club kneeled down to examine the mentioned item that was supposedly stuck. "You honestly need to wear pants that aren't so tight on you.. It's make it a whole lot easier to get in and out of.. If you catch my drift," Malik purred as he easily unzipped the garment.

A frown crossed his face at the realization of how simple it was to pull down. Meanwhile the man behind the door was getting annoyed at not being able to see or do anything, thus he decided to push the door open and growled silently as it creaked.

"What was that?" Malik snapped. He went to look back in behind himself but squeaked as his head was grabbed from both sides and turned back to have an up-close and personal view of the stealer of souls' blue jean clad crotch.

Working up a small moan, he let his fingers weave their way into the Egyptian's soft hair. "Malik, I'm so glad your back. I've missed you…" What else was he to say? Telling the truth was no option for he knew there would be World War Three if the two locked eyes. Like wild animals, they'd attempt to rip the other to shreds and even though he adored bloodshed, he already had enough of a mess to clean up in the living room.

"Come on Bakura, I just got home…" whined the little tan male. Of course HE wanted to play and have a nice romp with his newfound and recent lover. It was so odd that the two had meet up in a market after Battle City and asked him out. He was even asked to spend the night and things progressed quite quickly after that...

The pale yami closed his eyes and let out a pitiful sigh. It was weird how he felt wild up for just that moment but that very thought vanished when his eyelids slid open and his exotic murder was gone. "Where did he- How about you tell about your little trip with your family?" Bakura murmured.

Zip, chirped the cheery little zipper as it closed the gap between the two flaps of fabric. The offer was pleasant but it was that quality that was making the younger of the two. Since when did he care about how his visits went? "You haven't been getting sick have you?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I noticed the chicken on the counter and your sweating like a pig."

One sun-enriched hand brushed it's backside against the other's head only to be pulled down. "I'm fine, seriously… Now, tell me everything," he replied before planting a light kiss onto his apparent roommate's hand. His real intentions were to see if he could relocate his moronic buffoon before Malik could.

With a light nod, the young teen stood up to lead the way out and tell his adventures and how Rishid had decided to help his step-sister with her museum…

Vibrant colors of green, orange, red and yellow were painted across the entire sky. The deep blood red hue captivated the spiked haired man's interest the most as he strolled down the walk with little regard as to where he was.

What a lucky break for that foolish thief to be distracted so he could get out and do this his way! Rash, quick and without all that useless thought behind every move! His usual demonic grin seized his face as he went further on down only for a brown hairball to jump out in front of the deadly spirit.

"What the fuck is this?" The little ball of fluff slanted it's furry little head to one side and stared at the unusual man. The two watched each other in a curious manner. "What are you looking at?" the blonde growled. How dare this beast look at him as if he had sprouted an extra eyebrow in the middle of his forehead? "Get out of my way!" Marik finally screamed. His cold-hearted voce sent the little squirrel off into a run for the nearest tree.

With maniacal laughter at the quick scurrying he had just caused, the tainted soul then saw a group of children kicking a ball around just further down the walk across the street. "What kind of person would want to spoil such a beautiful sight? I would!"

The murderous madman grinned broadly as he decided to see what misery he could cause. And why not, it's not like he had a limit to how long he would remain in this world now that he was free…

(There was no school today and I thought, 'Heck, free time! What damage can I cause to my dear readers minds today?' and thus I came up with this. I do realize it may confuse some of you but if that is the case then tell me about it and I shall attempt to shed some light on things. Do we have a deal? Ja...)


End file.
